


Soft Love

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [7]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub





	Soft Love

* * *

When he looks at her, her smile shines so bright and touches his soul like no other. She’s wonderful, brilliant even. And she’s so beautiful. He adores her so much, and he doesn’t want to leave her side. It’s selfish, but he wants to be with her forever. Can that be possible? He bends down and whispers in her ear. “Come with me?”

She turns around with that gorgeous smile playing his heart like a lovely harp. She giggles and nods. He takes her hand and walks them away. Finding a hiding spot should be easy; the Grove has plenty of those, and Dregris… he knows the best ones. Hidden by giant leaves and shadows, he finds a perfect one behind a house, and with an excited Tegwen in tow, he hides themselves there.

“You know,” she says, still smiling, “I have to go for lessons soon. If you make me late again, I’ll get in trouble.”

Dregris chuckles. “Trahearne wouldn’t do anything. He’s too soft.”

“You clearly haven’t seen him frustrated.” She giggles again. It’s such a sweet sound. “Why did you ask me here?”

“Wanted to be alone with you…” he mutters, looking away as he blushes a green glow. “Didn’t want anyone else to see us. Besides, I need to tell you something that I’m not sure anyone else should hear.”

She tilts her head. “What is it then?”

“It’s… I’m…” he stops. _She’ll hate you if you tell her the truth._ “Do you want to run away together?”

She sighs, her smile falling. “Dregris, dear, you know I would love to, but my Wyld Hunt…” He grimaces. Of course she’d say that. If only he could bring her to Nightmare, she wouldn’t be shackled like this.

“You don’t have to follow it, Tegwen. I can take you anywhere you please, and we can be happy…”

“Dearheart, you _know_ I have a duty to it. But…”

He stares at her quizzically. “But?”

“That’s not to say I don’t want to run away with you. I do. When I accomplish my Wyld Hunt, you can take me anywhere. I promise you that.”

“Really?”

“Really really.” She laughs and cups his face in her hands.

He purrs in delight, “I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you.”

“And yet,” she kisses his forehead. “You have me.”


End file.
